Methine dyes are known to be useful in photoconductive compositions and elements, as are certain aggregated methine dyes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,022 describes photoconductive compositions and elements containing methine dyes in the J-aggregate state.
Aggregate photoconductive elements have been described extensively in the prior art, and, in particular, photoconductive compositions containing aggregated pyrylium dyes have been taught; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,418 and 3,973,962.
However, so far as is known, combinations of non-aggregated methine dyes with aggregated pyrylium dyes have not heretofore been known.